


Feels Like Falling

by RevisionaryHistory



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [15]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple have been moving in emotional baby steps. Now they realize something is happening that they didn't quite expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Falling

~*~Kristin~*~

I’d just come home from doing the last of my Christmas shopping when my phone rang. It was my generic ringtone, which I usually didn’t answer, but something told me I should. “Hello.”

“Is this Kristin?”

British accent. Unknown voice. “Yes.”

“Brilliant. Ed Sheeran here.”

My mouth dropped open, “Get out!”

He laughed, “You should like Nathan. Only a bird and American.”

“Those are big differences.” I had no idea what this was about.

“I guess so. Well, I ran into Nathan and the other miscreants and he told me you were coming to a gig in Atlanta. I’m here a bit early and would love someone to have dinner with. Are you free?”

If I did I’d be cancelling them, but I didn’t. “Nope, was gonna curl up and Skype my boyfriend later.”

“Na, he can wait. I’m at the Artmore. Do you know where that is?”

“About a block from the venue.” He was playing Center Stage. 

“That’s the one. Come on down.”

I checked the clock, “It’ll take me about half an hour.”

“I’ll be in the garden. Ginger bloke with a guitar.”

This girlfriend of a popstar just took an interesting turn. I get to keep one, but borrow others? I ran into my bedroom and quick changed into something that didn’t say I’d been shopping all day and was out the door. I called Nathan from the car, “I have a date tonight.”

“Isn’t that against the rules?”

“Ed Sheeran asked me out to dinner.”

I loved his laugh, “Oh him. I gave him your number.”

“Really, baby, I didn’t figure that out.” I laughed at him. “Thank you. This is fantastic.”

“You’re welcome, love. Enjoy yourself and tell me the details later.”

Parking wasn’t bad and I headed into the hotel. The front desk directed me to the patio area. Ed certainly was the ginger bloke with a guitar. He was entertaining about a dozen people. I walked to the edge of the group and watched mesmerized. When he finished the cover of Chasing Cars he handed his guitar to the man behind him, “Thanks all, but I think my date is here.” He walked over to me, “Kristin?” I nodded and he hugged me. “Lovely to meet you.”

We headed back through the lobby. “I love that song.”

“Me too. So I was asking people somewhere fun to eat. Do you know The Varsity?”

“Oh Ed, we all know The Varsity.” I moaned a little, “Love their fries. Oh, and the orange shakes.”

Dinner was a lot of fun. He was like a kid when we walked in, fascinated by the throw back décor. He turned in a circle taking it in and bought himself a t-shirt. The food went over well too. Nothing amazing, but you didn’t go here for the food. It was the experience. He’d done a Jingle Ball with The Wanted in Canada right before they went back to England. Nathan had neglected to tell me this. I guess it might have ruined this surprise. From the sounds of it, Nathan might not remember much of the night. We laughed a lot with the stories we shared. Before we left Ed and I took a picture that he sent to Nathan.

To Nathan: Found me a girlfriend in Atlanta  
From Nathan: Damn, she’s hot.  
To Nathan: Gonna go back to the hotel and get her drunk.  
From Nathan: You’ll pass out before her. I’ve drank with you both.

Ed wanted to go back to the patio where I’d found him. “I love being able to hang out and play like that. It’s an interesting vibe. New songs come to me on nights like this.”

“Do you mind if I get my two friends who are going to the show with me tomorrow to come down?”

“Not at all.”

I sent them a simple text telling them, “Get to The Artmore now. No questions, just get there now. Patio.”

Ed and I grabbed drinks at the bar then headed out to the patio. I recognized some of the same people out there. It was chilly, but there was a fire pit in the middle of the patio that radiated heat out to the seats. Ed talked with a few people before running back to his room to get his guitar. 

A couple approached me, “Are you his girlfriend?”

I shook my head, “No, I date a friend of his. Just a convenient dinner partner.” We chatted until I got jumped by my friends. “Hey!”

Miranda had her hands on her hips, “Cryptic texts?”

I nodded, “I was not alone and could not explain. I’d go all fan girl.”

Josie gave me a side eye, “Why?”

“I went out to dinner with someone tonight.”

“Who?” came from both of them.

“Wait a minute and you’ll see.” It wasn’t but a few seconds before Ed came back out. “Him.”

Josie’s eyes went wide, “Oh.”

“Nathan?” Miranda looked from Ed to me.

Before I could answer Ed joined us and introduced himself, “Glad you could come down.”

We sat next to the bench Ed took up. I whispered, “I’m going to consider this a Christmas present from my boyfriend.”

For the next hour Ed played his songs and a few covers. Then the drinking started. 

 

~*~Nathan~*~

Phone ringing. Good God it was six am. There is no reason for six am. “What?”

“My phone is dead, but it’s me.” There was a giggle. “What are you doing?”

That was Kristin’s voice. I rolled to my back, “I’m sleeping. I don’t have to ask what you’re doing.”

“I miss you. You’re so so so so so cute.”

Then there was another voice, “Nice ass too.”

“Miranda says you have a nice ass.”

“Yes, I heard that.”

“When I get to see you next week I want to kiss you and touch you. Peel all off of your clothes and lick every single inch of you.”

Then yet another voice, “Oi, you can’t have phone sex here. My phone? You’re having phone sex on my phone. My poor phone.”

Kristin snorted, “If you think anyone in the room is believing your phone hasn’t heard how much you want to taste someone’s girly bits … try again.”

“Oh dear God, Kristin.”

Then Ed’s voice again, “No worries, mate. All your secrets are safe with me.”

I closed my eyes, “I’d worry more if I thought any of you would remember my secrets by tomorrow.”

Joint laughter, “It’s already tomorrow.”

“Get away, this is my dirty phone call.” From the “oof” sound I heard I thought she’d pushed Ed off something and he hit the floor. “I’m really drunk. We’ve been doing tequila shots.”

“Your favorite.”

“You remembered!” She actually sounded excited.

“I remember many many things about you. Right now I miss every one of them.”

“Mmmm, I miss you too. Thank you, Nathan, this has been a great night. You’re very sweet.” She sighed. “I’ve become very attached to you.”

“I’m very attached to you too.”

“I like that. That you’re attached.”

“I like it too.”


End file.
